Birthday Surprise
by flyersfan3588
Summary: Booth, Bones and a bed.  What more do you need?  A nice fluffy oneshot for your reading pleasure!


**Okay, here's a nice fluffy oneshot. Enjoy!**

BBB

The first rays of sunlight were just creeping through the blinds on the windows, casting shadows across the room, but nothing disturbed the peaceful slumber of the sleeping couple wrapped in each others arms on the bed.

Brennan lay in Booth's arms, her head resting on his chest. Sunlight glinted off her auburn hair, which was tousled from sleep and a long, sensual bout of lovemaking. Shifting slightly, she let out a soft sigh, but didn't wake.

Booth felt her stir and opened his eyes, his lips curving in a smile as he looked down at the woman in his arms. He still couldn't believe this was real. After months of dancing around their mutual attraction for each other, they had finally given in to their passion. It had been the best three days of his life.

BBB

"Jack, I have to go!" Angela was trying to get out the bedroom door, but Hodgins had other plans.

"Babe, we don't have to be at work for two hours." He pulled her back onto the bed. "We have plenty of time!"

"Jack, you know it's Brennan's birthday today, and I wanted to stop by..." Her protest was cut off as he kissed her, and all thoughts of escape were wiped away as she surrendered to her passion.

BBB

Brennan woke to a gentle hand stroking her hair. Smiling, she turned in his arms, moving up to meet his lips in a soft kiss.

Booth pulled back after a moment, reaching out to brush a lock of hair away from her face. "Happy birthday, Bones."

She shook her head. "Booth..."

"I know, I know. You don't celebrate your birthday." He leaned down and pulled a wrapped package from under the bed. "But I do."

Her protest died on her lips as he flashed her a charm smile. She could never resist him when he smiled at her like that, and the bad part was, he knew it. Sighing, she took the gift. "You didn't have to do this, Booth."

"I know, but I wanted to." He watched her, his eyes sparkling with excitement, as she slowly untied the bow, and carefully started unwrapping the box.

She put the bow and paper aside, and lifted the lid of the box. She smiled as she ran her hand over the soft leather cover, her fingers absently tracing the word 'Bones' that was stitched there, before taking the planner out of the box. "Thank you."

"Yeah, well, you love organization, and I thought..." Booth's voice trailed off.

"It's perfect." She opened it, rifling through the pages, until she came to the calendar. She glanced over at Booth, eyebrows raised and head cocked in a silent question.

He smiled. "Well, I didn't want you to forget my birthday."

Looking back down at the page, the huge red heart with his name in the center covering the page with his birthdate, she shook her head. "Like I could ever forget you."

"Are you saying that I'm unforgettable, Bones?"

Reaching out, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. "Definitely," she whispered, before her lips met his.

Running his hands up her back and tangling his fingers in her hair, he deepened the kiss, his lips moving against hers, teasing her with his tongue until she parted her lips to him.

She moaned as he lowered her to the bed, his lips moving from hers, and planting soft kisses along her jawbone and to her throat. "Booth," she whispered huskily. "We should probably go..."

"It's your birthday," he murmurred between kisses. "You can be late for once."

"Booth..." He silenced her words with a kiss.

BBB

"Okay, now I really have to go." Angela grabbed her purse and keys, and opened the front door.

Hodgins sighed. "I still don't see why I couldn't have come with you."

"Because, you have to pick up Zach, and I want to get to Brennan's before she leaves, to give her her gift." She kissed him quickly, then slipped out, softly closing the door behind her.

BBB

"You know, we really have to talk about us sometime." They were laying in bed, Booth's back against the headboard, Brennan in his arms.

Brennan sighed. "We were supposed to talk last night."

"Yeah, and you see how well that turned out." Booth smiled, thinking back over last night. Talking was the last thing on their minds.

She shook her head. "Booth..."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." He planted a soft kiss in her hair, then his eyes glanced at the clock. "Damn!"

"What?" She sat up. "What's wrong?"

Booth slipped out of bed, grabbing his clothes off the floor. "I have a meeting with Cullen in a half an hour!" He quickly pulled on his pants, socks and shoes, then picked up his shirt and tie and headed out into the living room, Brennan following behind.

He pulled on his shirt, then turned to her. Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her lightly. "I'll call you later, okay?" She nodded, and he turned and walked out the door.

Pulling the door shut behind him, he headed toward the elevator, attempting to button his shirt in the process. He was so intent on what he was doing, he didn't notice the elevator doors open until he heard the gasp of surprise, and he looked up into Angela's incredulous gaze.

He opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. "I...um..." _Great Booth, really great_

"Oh my God!" Angela stared at him, taking in the dishelved appearance and unbuttoned shirt.

Booth's paralysis finally broke. "Look, Angela...It's...not what it looks like."

A smile slowly crept across her face. "It looks like you spent the night with Brennan."

"I...well, okay...I guess it is what it looks like." Booth admitted defeat. He was kidding himself if he thought he could hide this from Angela. He quickly finished buttoning his shirt. "But, look, Brennan doesn't want anyone to know yet, so..."

"Booth?" The apartment door opened, and Brennan emerged, wrapped in a short blue robe. "You forgot your jacket..." Her voice trailed off as she saw Angela in the hallway. "What...?" Brennan was floored to see her best friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to bring you a birthday gift." She glanced to Booth, then back to Brennnan. "But I see you already got one."

"Ang..." She felt a flush creep up to her cheeks.

"And a much better one than mine, I'm sure."

Now it was Booth's turn to blush. "Look..."

"You know, I think I'm just gonna go." Angela turned and stepped back into the elevator, leaving the two partners speechless in the hallway. Pushing the button for the lobby, she couldn't resist a parting shot. "Now I know what to get for the woman who has everything."

BBB

**Okay, I know the last sentence was stupid, but I couldn't think of anything. Anywhoo, I hope you enjoyed the rest of it! And red, if you notice, I didn't have Angela squeal! lol! jk, red, love ya girl!**


End file.
